emo_owl_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabe Oddigard
Gabe Oddigard (Also known as the Gay Bodyguard of Death) is a rapper in Cyran Kest vs Brick Brickson . He is a character created by YouTube user WowZhen featured in a GoAnimate series called "The Gay Bodyguard of Death". Ciarán and his best friend Alek (Vulfey) took credit to use him and renamed him "Gabe Oddiard" and he, as well as a Gay Bodyguard, is running for president in Pigeonary (Ciarán's imaginary country). He raps against Brick Brickson and Cyran Kest. About Gabe Oddigard's birth and hometown are currently unknown at this point, but he has lived in Pigeonary for the past while. He has short blonde hair, wears a suit and a pair of sades. He is also really big and quite strong. He has the power to do activities and to stun opponents using his Gay Waves. It is unknown how he was granted these powers but we just assume that it was "The Almighty god of Gay" Gabe Oddigard is a multi talented character. He is well known for his role in the GoAnimate series "The Gay Bodyguard of Death" by YouTube user WowZhen (Bodyguardarchive). He has appeared in BirdWatcher7000's series "Pigeonary" and his friend's GoAnimate series. As well as appearing in episodes of internet series, he also has musical talent. He has released two songs, which are covers of Alors on Danse by Stromae and Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson. These covers are of him simply replacing key words in the songs with the word "Fap". He also got in a rap battle with his brother St.Ray before he died. Getting to the point, Gabe Oddigard has run for president for a rather pointless reason. He, apparently is disappointed with the low stock of Jam in Dingledorf (A medieval city renowned for its Jam supply). Gabe is obsessed with jam, and he usually carries it around in his pocket. He wants to higher the jam supply in Dingledorf and he wants to give the Homosexual people of Pigeonary a lot of attention. Lyrics In Cyran Kest vs Brick Brickson I think you two should get a room 'Cause you're about to be screwed I think that Gabe Oddigard Can fix a country of fools Japan Japan Japan I'm coming in ham This country needs a higher Stock of Dingledorf Jam Brick, you look like a Black depressed Jesus As much as kest has said, you will never believe us Cyran, as much as I respect most of your ways It's time for me to show my care to all of the gays. Write the second section of your page here. In Gabe Oddigard vs St.Ray Verse 1 I AM GAY! You are straight. You need to lose weight I have no time to fight you I'd rather masturbate You have no show You're on your own I have 20 episodes So bitch Go away, I have men to bone While you're busy Hitting chicks I got a boyfriend called Rick He is well good And I let him suck my dick I can fit jam in my pocket And a spade called berty Just looking at you Could give someone herpes Verse 2 I will admit That was the worst verse I ever heard in my life You have no life And you'll never get a wife The bomb in my briefcase Can be detonated by Jack Bower Now you're about to see the gay bodyguard Has all of the power! Trivia *He appeared in another rap battle series by Ciarán called the "Epic Rap Battles of Pigeonary ".